Bleach Apokalypse
by Yomoko
Summary: Bleach Fan Mary und ihre Freundin Jessica landen aus versehen in Hueco Mundo! Was wird Aizen dazu sagen wenn er heraus findet das Mary alles über sie und die Soul Society weiß? Wird er ihre Kräfte ausnutzen oder doch zum zahmen Lamm werden?
1. Ankunft: Hueco Mundo

Bleach Apokalypse

Es war später Nachmittag als ich die Tür öffnete. Vor mir stand Jessica. Meine beste Freundin. Sie war ein schlankes Mädchen, gut in Sport und ihre langen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Ich war ebenfalls schlank und gut in Sport. Neben der Schule bin ich sogar einem Karate-Team beigetreten. Deswegen hatte ich mittellange hellbraune Haare.

„Hallo!", begrüßte ich sie freundlich.

„Hi, Mary.", entgegnete sie.

Wir machten es uns in meinem Zimmer gemütlich. Mal wieder redete ich nur von meiner Lieblings Anime-Serie BLEACH.

„Und als Ichigo gerade ausholen wollte-.", begann ich.

„Ja, ja! Ich verstehe doch eh nichts von Anime. Mach dir keine Mühe.", unterbrach Jessica mich.

„…okay.", nickte ich beinahe traurig.

„Lass uns raus gehen?!", fragte Jessica aufmunternd.

Und so gingen wir raus und machten die Straßen unsicher. Allerdings war etwas seltsam. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog es mich zur kleinen Lichtung des Nahe liegenden Walds.

„Warum willst du denn dahin?", fragte Jessica mich neugierig.

„Weiß nicht. hab nur so ein Gefühl! Ich meine, ich habe das Gefühl als ob etwas Aufregendes passieren wird!", antwortete ich aufgeregt.

Und tatsächlich hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl als wir die Lichtung erreichten. Nachdem wir uns nervös umgesehen hatten wurde es plötzlich schwarz um uns herum und wir fielen. Währenddessen spürte ich wie mich etwas durchströmte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Dann spürte ich wie ich auf etwas fiel und etwas Sandiges kam mir in den Mund. Als ich mich aufrichtete und mich vergewisserte das nichts gebrochen war, sah ich rüber zu Jessica, die sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und Sand ausspuckte. In der Zeit blickte ich mich um und erstarrte. Weit und breit weißer Sand. Nur ein paar steinerne Bäume ragten hier und dar aus den Dünen. Als ich nach oben blickte sah ich den sternlosen Himmel und einen strahlend weißen Mond. Das sah aus wie… wie Hueco Mundo! Oh mein Gott! Ich wusste nicht genau ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Jessica ängstlich und klammerte sich an mir fest.

„Ich hab da so `ne Ahnung… aber du wirst mich für verrückt halten…"

Fragend sah sie mich an.

„Ich glaube wir sind **in** BLEACH gelandet!", rief ich fast panisch.

Jessica sah mich nur an und sagte nichts.

Meine Aussage bestätigte sich, als wir uns nervös umblickten und sich vor uns das Schloss Las Nochas entfaltete.

„Wer seit ihr?", kam es plötzlich von einem halben Meter neben uns.

Erschrocken drehten wir uns um und da stand er. Leibhaftig.

‚Ulquiorra!', dachte ich nicht wissend ob ich weglaufen sollte oder nicht. doch als ich spürte wie sich Jessica an mich klammerte kam mein Mut zurück.

„Wir sind Jessica und Mary.", antwortete ich ihm emotionslos, jedoch mit Feuer in den Augen.

„Wie kommt ihr Menschen hier her?", fragte er monoton.

„Wir sind gefallen.", entgegnete ich ernst.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Frau!" Er blickte mich finster an.

Es brannte, doch ich hielt stand.

Nach einer langen unangenehmen Pause sagte Ulquiorra endlich: „Ich werde euch zu Aizen-sama bringen. Er wird sich um euch kümmern. Folgt mir. Und solltet ihr Anlass dazu haben wegzulaufen, werde ich euch ohne zu zögern töten."

Wir zuckten zusammen und folgten ihm schnell während wir uns auf dem Weg nach Las Nochas machten.

‚Wieso mussten wir in Hueco Mundo landen?! Warum nicht in der Soul Society?', dachte ich seufzend als wir versuchten mit Ulquiorra Schritt zu halten.

„Warum folgen wir ihm?", flüsterte Jessica unsicher. „Kannst du ihn nicht einfach mit deinem Karate Künsten um hauen?"

„Glaub mir. Mit ihm will ich mich ganz sicher nicht anlegen. Er ist gefährlich und verdammt stark.", flüsterte ich zurück.

Sie nickte zur Antwort. Ulquiorra war uns finstere Blicke zu während wir durch die Flure entlang gingen. Und, verrückt! Alles war weiß! Dieser Aizen hatte echt ein Problem.

Vor einer großen Tür blieb Ulquiorra stehen und klopfte.

„Herein.", hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme sahen. Aizen Sousuke.

Wir traten ehrfurchtvoll ein und sofort erkannte ich den Raum wieder. An einem großen langen Tisch saßen neun Espada und an einem Tischende, uns am nächsten, saß Aizen, hinter ihm standen Tousen und Gin.

„Du bist spät, Ulquiorra.", sagte Aizen mit seinem aufgesetztem lächeln. Ulquiorra verbeugte sich.

Dann bemerkte er uns. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Diese Menschen wanderten um Las Nochas herum.", begann Ulquiorra schnell.

„So? Wer seid ihr?", fragte Aizen, uns freundlich anblickend.

Drohend, um genauer zu sagen. Ich wusste, dass Jessica es nicht mochte wenn man ihr drohte und genau wie ich es erwartet hatte, trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Also, ich weiß zwar nicht wer du bist, aber du bist ein ziemlicher Bastard! Uns einfach so hier rein zuschleppen und uns zu drohen!", meckerte sie laut.

Einige Espada sahen sie finster und auch erschrocken an. Doch Aizen war noch schlimmer. Er hatte dieses falsche lächeln auf dem Gesicht und das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Gerade als Jessica noch mehr sagen wollte, schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab.

„Genug.", war alles was ich sagen musste um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

Sie wusste ganz genau wie wütend ich werden konnte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und murmelte ein ‚tut mir leid'. Ich sah auf, direkt in Aizens Augen.

„Ich entschuldige vielmals das Benehmen meiner Freundin. Ihr Name lautet Jessica und ich bin Mary. Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", sagte ich ruhig, bestimmt und entschuldigend zu gleich.

Nun waren alle blicke auf mich gerichtet.

„Du scheinst die jenige zu sein, die das sagen hat.", stellte Aizen fest.

„Vielleicht." antwortete ich monoton.

„Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?", fragte er.

„Wir sind gefallen."

„Gefallen? Mädchen… versuche nicht einen Narr aus mir zu machen.", sagte Aizen bedrohlich. Ich fühlte eine kleine Last auf meinen Schultern. Sein Reiatsu.

Die Stimmung war mies.

„Das versuche ich nicht, Aizen-_**sama**_.", antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Ich hörte ein kleines Gickeln von Grimmjaw und Nnoitera. Doch mit einem eiskaltem Blick von Aizen war Ruhe. Ich spürte wie Jessica an meinem T-Shirt zerrte. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Was geht hier vor?", flüsterte sie.

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte spürte ich einen Windstoss und drehte mich instinktiv und beschützend vor Jessica. Tousen Kaname hatte sein Schwert gezogen und hielt es mir an die Kehle.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich mag es nicht wenn jemand flüstert. Es ist unhöflich.", sagte er.

Wieder waren alle blicke auf uns gerichtet.

„Dann ignorier es, Tousen.", sagte ich, die Tatsache vergessend, dass ich seinen Namen gar nicht wissen dürfte.

Als mir klar wurde, was ich da eben gesagt hatte, weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich hatte mich verraten.

„Woher kennst du seinen Namen, Mensch?", fragte Aizen interessiert.

Tousen sank sein Schwert.

„Das… ich… also…", stotterte ich nervös.

‚Oh… VERDAMMT! Du blabbermaul!', dachte ich verbissen.

„Ich höre.", drängte Aizen.

Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Ich weiß es einfach… ich weiß `ne ganze Menge…", denn letzten Teil flüsterte ich halbwegs.

„Interessant.", fand Aizen. Langsam ging er mir auf die Nerven. „Und woher?"

Ich sah ihn an.

„Muss das sein…?", fragte ich nervös. Ich konnte schon längst keinen Augenkontakt mehr halten und Jessicas gezittere half auch nicht viel.

„Er hat dir eine Frage gestellt. Du solltest antworten.", sagte Ichimaru Gin grinsend.

„Nach deiner Meinung fragt niemand, Fuchs Gesicht." Kaum hatte ich die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hörte ich wie Grimmjaw die Kontrolle über sein lachen verlier. Auch die anderen Espada grinsten vergnügt.

Dann hielt Tousen mir sein Schwert wieder an die Kehle. Ich seufzte.

„Wie oft willst du mir dein Schwert noch unter die Nase reiben?", fragte ich äußerlich gelangweilt. Innerlich jedoch war alles blank. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich hatte Angst.

Jessica hielt sich noch fester an mir fest.

„Dir sollte mal jemand Manieren beibringen.", entgegnete Gin.

Plötzlich fühlte ich einen kleinen stich an meiner Kehle und etwas Warmes lief mir den Hals runter. Jessica hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund um nicht zu schreien. Es schmerzte, obwohl es nur ein kleiner Schnitt war. Dann wurde ich wütend. Ich hasste es noch mehr als Jessica bedroht zu werden. Insbesondere wenn man mich angriff. Mein Körper sprudelte innerlich. Ich fühlte mich als ob ich Bäume ausreißen konnte und als ich meinen Kopf hob und Tousen wütend ansah spürte ich einen Druck und Tousen wurde gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Etwas Unsichtbares hielt ihn dort fest.

„Das ist wirklich interessant.", sagte Aizen gelassen. Dann sah er mich an. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, Mary. Beruhige dich."

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen fühlte ich dass die Wut verflog und meine Muskeln sich entspannten. Tousen fiel auf den Flur, erhob sich aber schnell.

„Ulquiorra. Bitte zeige unseren Gästen ihr Zimmer.", befahl Aizen.

Ulquiorra nickte und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Und noch was." Ulquiorra blieb stehen ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich möchte auf jedenfall das sie Einzelzimmer bekommen."

Er lächelte und Drank seinen Tee weiter.

„Warte!" ich blickte überrascht zu Jessica, ebenso Aizen. „Ich werde Mary ganz sicher nicht alleine lassen!" Ich lächelte ein wenig. „Wer weiß was sie anstellt!"

Mein eben noch freundliches lächeln verwandelte sich in ein gezwungenes und ich sah sie mit runter gezogenen Augenbrauen funkelnd an. Die anderen im Raum sahen mich an. Ich konnte ihre Blicke nicht deuten.

„Ah… So ist das also.", sagte ich mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, während ich mein Fingerknochen knacksen ließ.

Sofort war Jessica still und lächelte schief.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie schnell.

„Was sind deine Kräfte?", unterbrach Aizen unseren seltsamen Streit.

„Kräfte? Ich weiß nicht. ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal warum Mary sie hat.", sagte Jessica sichtlich verwirrt.

„Eh?!", gab ich von mir. „Hast du das seltsame Gefühl als wir fielen nicht auch gespürt?"

Sie sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu schreien."

„Ach so! Deswegen hattest du bei unserer Landung den Mund voller Sand.", ermittelte ich.

„Das reicht." Aizen stand auf und alle blickten ihn wieder an. „Ulquiorra, du wirst dieses Menschen Mädchen in ihr Zimmer bringen. Mary werde ich persönlich begleiten. Das Treffen ist hiermit beendet."

Alle blickten erst mich, dann Aizen an. Ich schluckte. Von Aizen _Persönlich _begleitet zu werden klang nicht gut.


	2. Mitglied?

‚**DAS IST DOCH ALLES EIN VERRÜCKTER TRAUM!'**, dachte ich, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

Hier stand ich. In Aizens Zimmer!

******************

_Rückblende:_

Leise und nichts sagend ging ich hinter Aizen her.

‚Ich hoffe Jessica wird es gut gehen.', dachte ich besorgt. ‚Aber Ulquiorra würde ihr nur etwas antun wenn Aizen es ihm Befehlen würde. Daher wird es in Ordnung sein, nicht wahr?'

Ich wurde aus meiner Gedankenwelt geworfen als Aizen vor einer großen Tür stehen blieb.

„Ab sofort wirst du dich in diesem Raum aufhalten. Solltest du nicht hier sein, wenn ich wieder komme, wird deine Strafe mit Sicherheit nicht schön aussehen.", sagte Aizen mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ mich zu erst eintreten. Es war ein großes Zimmer mit keinen Fenstern. In mitten des Raumes stand ein großes Bett. Es war mindestens dreimal so groß wie ein normales. An den Wänden standen ein paar Schränke und ein Schreibtisch. Bücherregale schmückten die hinteren Ecken. Und wieder war alles weiß.

„Wessen Zimmer ist das?", fragte ich neugierig. Denn die Tatsache dass dieses Zimmer bisher unbewohnbar war, schien mir abwegig.

„Es ist mein's.", sagte Aizen lächelnd als er den Raum verließ und die Türe hinter sich ab schloß.

_Rückblende Ende_

******************

Nervös blickte ich mich um. Alles war mir fremd. Diesen Raum hatten sie nicht einmal in der Serie gezeigt. Ich wurde immer nervöser und aus irgendeinem Grund spürte ich wie mein Kopf rot wurde. Ich meine… wo sollte ich bitte schön schlafen? In seinem Bett?! Mein Kopf wurde immer röter. Ich schüttelte ihn heftig um den Gedanken los zu werden. Nachdem ich eine Weile nur so dastand und nichts machte beschloss ich das ich auch die Zeit dazu nutzten konnte mich im Zimmer um zu sehen. Ich ging nach hinten an die Bücherregale. (…)

Die Bücher waren alle langweilig. Ich hatte bereits einen Stapel voll eingesehen, jedoch interessierte mich keines wirklich.

„Was machst du?", fragte jemand der über mir gebeugt war.

Ich blickte nach oben. Überragend stand Aizen da und blickte erst auf den Stapel Bücher dann auf mich.

„Oh." Schnell stand ich auf. „Entschuldigung. Mir war langweilig. Und es war unangenehm bloß im Raum zu stehen."

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich wie groß Aizen war. Einen ganzen Kopf größer als ich.

„Ich verstehe. Wenigstens hast du nicht versucht den Raum zu verlassen." War da eine Spur von Erleichterung? „Ich habe dir deine neue Kleidung mitgebracht."

Er zeigte auf das Bett auf dem ein weißes etwas lag.

„Kann ich nicht einfach meine jetzige Kleidung anbehalten?", fragte ich obwohl ich die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Nein. Wenn du sie nicht freiwillig anziehst, werde ich dich ankleiden. Und zwar auf meine Art und Weise."

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchkam mich. Ich blickte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Meinte er das ernst?

„Ich denke du verstehst. So, beeil dich.", drängte Aizen mit geduldiger Stimme. Das konnte er gut.

Er… er wollte HIER bleiben WÄHREND ich mich umzog?! „Dreh dich um.", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Nein. Ich werde meine Augen schließen.", entgegnete er als er die Augen schloss.

Ich traute ihm nicht. Nicht IHM. Doch was blieb mir anderes übrig? Und so packte ich mein Oberteil und zog es mir (mit dem Rücken zu Aizen gedreht) über den Kopf. Ich zog mir schnell die Jeans aus. Dann nahm ich das weiße Arrancar-gleiche Outfit und zog es mir schnell an. Die Ärmel des Oberteils waren an den Handgelenken breit, sehr breit. Ich hätte glatt noch einmal mit rein gepasst. Auch die Länge vom Bauch abwärts war beträchtlich. Sie ging bis knapp über den Boden. Nachdem ich fertig war, und meine Sachen ordentlich gefaltet hatte, drehte ich mich zu Aizen um. Wie erwartete waren seine Augen keineswegs geschlossen.

Er sah mich mit diesem aufgesetztem lächeln an. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Weiß sieht viel besser an dir aus."

Oh, nein. Ich wurde rot.

„Aizen, was ist mit Jessica?", fragte ich besorgt (wollte nur ablenken) und sah Aizen in die Augen.

„**Aizen-sama**.", korrigierte er mich.

„A…Aizen-sama.", stammelte ich. Machte es mich wütend? Ich weiß es nicht…

Zufrieden lächelte er. „Ihr geht es gut. Doch das liegt ganz und gar daran wie kooperativ du bist, Mary."

Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Beantworte mir einige Fragen. Wie viel weißt du?"

„So ziemlich alles! Ich weiß was alles geschieht bis und während dem Winter Krieg. Z.B. wie viele Verluste und so weiter…", sagte ich stolz auf meinen Fantick.

Erstaunt sah er mich an. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht erwartet.

„Beweise es mir. Sage mir etwas, was nicht einer wissen sollte.", befahl er.

Ich überlegte. Sollte ich es ihm sagen oder nicht? Sollte ich ihm überhaupt irgendetwas sagen…? Mein Kopf tat weh. Heute war viel passiert. Weil ich Aizen-_**sama**_ nicht länger warten lassen wollte sagte ich einfach: „Ulquiorra."

„Was ist mit ihm? Er ist mein loyalster Espada.", sagte Aizen und hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

„Er hat ein zweites Stadium. Genannt: Resurreccion Segunda Espada.", fuhr ich fort, froh das ich mir den Name merken konnte.

„Wie bitte?" Er konnte nicht recht folgen.

„Ja, große Flügel, zwei Hörner auf dem Kopf, schwarz-gelbe Augen. So was in der Art. Ich kann es dir ja einmal zeichnen.", rief ich und lief zum Schreibtisch, Aizen Blicke ignorierend.

Schnell nahm ich mir ein Blatt und einen Stift und Skizzierte Ulquiorra in seinem zweiten Stadium. Ein Glück war ich schon immer gut in Kunst gewesen. Nachdem ich fertig war, lief ich zu Aizen zurück und überreichte ihm das Blatt. Er studierte das Bild genau. Dann faltete er das Blatt sorgfältig und steckte es sich in die Tasche.

„Wieso weißt du davon?"

Klasse! Die Frage MUSSTE ja kommen! Sollte ich wirklich sagen dass Jessica und ich von einer anderen Dimension kamen und in unserer Welt sie alle Zeichentrickfiguren waren? Nein. Denn letzten Teil auf keinen Fall. Ich beschloss zu lügen.

„Jessica und ich sind von einer anderen Dimension. Und in unserer Welt… habe ich Träume.", flüsterte ich fast.

„Ich verstehe.", er lächelte mich an. „Du wirst mit niemanden darüber sprechen. Mit niemanden. Vor allen Dingen nicht mit Gin." Ich nickte. „Ich einer Stunde wird dich jemand abholen kommen."

„Was machen wir?", fragte ich ein wenig besorgt.

„Ein Treffen." Übersetzung: Tee trinken.

„Wird Jessica auch da sein?"

„Vielleicht." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

***********************************************************

Es klopfte.

„Ja?", fragte ich unsicher, aber mit fester Stimme.

Die Tür ging auf und Starrk, der Primera Espada trat ein. Er gähnte bemerkbar. Ohne dass er etwas zu sagen brauchte, folgte ich ihm. Während wir den langen Weg zum Treff platz gingen. War es still. Bis Starrk die Stille unterbrach.

„Was ist so besonderes an dir?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Weiß nicht…", gab ich zur Antwort. „Aizen-sama hat mir verboten mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen."

Er blickte mich emotionslos an. „Ich verstehe."

Bis zum besagten Raum sagte er nichts mehr.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", begrüßte uns Aizen.

Starrk setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Kaum hatte ich mich richtig umgesehen sah ich Jessica. Ich lächelte erleichtert. Auch sie seufzte froh. Mir fiel auf, dass sie immer noch ihre alte Kleidung trug. Sie stand neben Gin.

„Setz dich.", sagte Aizen und zeigte auf einen freien Platz neben ihm.

Ich zögerte ein bisschen, setzte mich aber schnell. Die Espada sahen mich an. Ich war nervös. Normalerweise, wenn mich einer zu lange anstarrte, blickte ich ihn finster an und dann war gut. Jedoch wollte ich nicht getötet werden und so blieb ich still.

„Also, darf ich euch unser neues Familienmitglied vorstellen, Mary.", sagte Aizen gelassen während ein Arrancar ihm Tee eingoss.

Ich wusste es. Sobald ich die Espada-gleichen Sachen gesehen hatte, hatte ich es geahnt. Für Jessica war das ein großer Schock. Ich hörte sie die Luft anhalten.

„WAS?!", kam es von einigen am Tisch sitzenden. **(A/N: wohl eher von Grimmjaw, Nnoitora und Yammy.)**

„Wieso lasst ihr ein scheiß Menschenkind hier bleiben?!", rief Grimmjaw genervt.

„Sprache Grimmjaw. Sprache.", erinnerte ihn Aizen. „Außerdem möchte ich euch daran erinnern unseren Gästen ja nichts an zu tun. Wer sich meinem Befehl wieder setzt wird getötet."

Alle sahen Jessica und mich abwechselnd an.

„Ich habe da mal eine Frage, Aizen-sama.", meldete sich Nnoitora zu Wort. „In welchem Zimmer wird sich… Mary… aufhalten?"

Aizen hatte die Augen geschlossen und als er sie wieder öffnete und Nnoitora ansah lächelte er. „In meinem."

Das war eine Überraschung für alle im Raum. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich Gin teuflisch grinsen. Er grinste zwar immer aber diesmal sogar noch mehr (wenn das überhaupt möglich war). Tousen ließ sich keine Veränderung an merken, ebenso wie Ulquiorra, Starrk und Harribel. Grimmjaw sah seltsam verärgert aus. Szayel Aporro blickte Aizen unverwandt an.

„Mary.", Aizen wand sich an mich. „Was passiert momentan um die Soul Society herum."

Ich blickte in die Runde und bemerkte die Narbe auf Grimmjaws Brust.

„Die Vizards wollen Ichigo Kurosaki auf ihre Seite ziehen.", antwortete ich, den Blick Aizens ausweichend.

„Hirako Shinji?", fragte Tousen im Hintergrund.

Ich nickte zur Antwort.

„Was ist ihr Anlass?", entgegnete Aizen.

„Kurosaki ist ebenfalls ein Hybrid. Zwar konnte er bisher es unter Kontrolle halten aber langsam aber sicher wird er kampfunfähig.", gab ich von mir. „Und ich denke dass ich genug für heute gesagt habe. Jessica und ich sind erschöpft und würden uns gerne ausruhen."

„Du solltest nicht so unrespektvoll reden, Frau.", kam es von Ulquiorra.

„Ach da fällt mir ein… Aizen-sama. Wäre es nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt um herauszufinden ob ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"

„Ja, du hast recht.", sagte Aizen und zog das von mir Skizzierte Bild aus seiner Hosentasche. „Wie erklärst du dir, dass ich nichts davon weiß, Ulquiorra."

Er hielt es hoch, so dass alle es sehen konnten. Während die Espada fragend drein guckten, weiteten sich Ulquiorras Augen.

„Also? Ich höre?", drängte Aizen.

„Woher… wisst ihr das?", fragte Ulquiorra fassungslos.

„Ich habe es ihm gesagt.", entgegnete ich. „Und ich denke dass Jessica und ich jetzt gehen sollten."

Ich stand auf, packte Jessica am Arm und zog mit nach draußen. Aizen hatte ja nichts dagegen. Sonst hätte er etwas gesagt, oder?

***********************************************************

**Und der nächste Chapter!**

**Falls irgendjemand noch weitere Ideen hierzu hat der kann mir ruhig schreiben! Falls es in meine Vorstellungen passt oder es mir einfach nur gefällt, werde ich es auf jeden fall mit einbringen!**

**Im nächsten Chapter schleicht sich Jessica aus ihrem Zimmer raus und Mary wird bestraft.**

**Und was ist mit Ulquiorra? **

… **REVIEW!**


	3. Sturm

Jessica hinter mir herziehend gingen wir die langen Flure von Las Nochas entlang.

Bis sie mich dann endlich fragte: „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wieso bist du ihnen beigetreten?"

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihrer Seite beitreten würde, aber sobald ich diese Klamotten sah wusste ich, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte."

Traurig sah ich zu Boden.

„Also lässt du dich von ihnen herumkommandieren?!", sagte sie leise und enttäuscht. Ich blickte sie wieder an. „Hast du etwa schon vergessen aus welchem Grund du es hasst Befehle erteilt zu bekommen?"

Entgeistert sah ich sie an. Ein Bild meines Vaters blitze kurz vor meinen Augen auf. Ich erinnerte mich daran wie er mich anbrüllte. Mein kleines etwas von einem Menschen. Zusammen gekauert saß ich in einer Ecke. Er stand vor mir und wünschte sich ich wäre niemals geboren. Dann holte er aus und…

„Mary!", rief Jessica und packte mich an den Schultern.

Als ich wieder in der Realität war bemerkte ich etwas Warmes meine Wangen runter laufen. Tränen? Schnell wischte ich sie mir weg. Dann lächelte ich gezwungen und sagte: „Keine Sorge Jessica. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen und ich werde dafür sorgen das es dir an nichts fehlt."

Mit diesen Worten ging ich denn langen Flur entlang und machte mich auf den Weg in Aizens/mein Zimmer, eine besorgt drein blickende Jessica zurück lassend.

„Das war wirklich interessant." Ich stoppte, bereits vor der Tür stehend.

„Zu lauschen ist nicht gerade höflich. Ichimaru.", sagte ich als ein vergnügt aussehender Gin aus den Schatten trat.

„Warum hast du geweint?" Ich konnte seinen Ton nicht deuten.

„Das habe ich nicht."

„Doch das hast du.", entgegnete er.

Ich sank denn Kopf bevor ich antwortete: „Ich habe mich bloß an etwas erinnert. Nichts weiter."

Dann öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein.

***********************************************

Kaum hatte ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen verkroch ich mich in eine hintere Ecke und setzte mich auf den Boden. Die Arme um die Beine geschlungen vergrub ich das Gesicht. Ich weinte nicht. Nein. Ich konnte nicht. Es würde nur bedeuten dass ich schwach sei. Nach einiger Zeit (es kam mir vor wie Stunden) hörte ich wie die Tür auf ging. Aber es war mir egal. Ich saß einfach nur in der Ecke und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu denken.

„Was hast du? Wieso verkriechst du dich in einer dunklen Ecke?", sagte eine seltsam besorgte Stimme.

Ich musste nicht aufsehen, da ich wusste dass es sich um Aizen handelte. „Es ist nichts."

„Du solltest schlafen gehen."

Jetzt sah ich auf. Langsam erhob ich mich, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle.

Aizen lächelte. „Ich kann dich auch dazu zwingen dich hin zulegen."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Aber nicht aus Angst. Nein, aus Wut. Er kommandierte mich herum. Da hatte er einen Nerv getroffen.

„Ich lasse mich nicht herumkommandieren!", rief ich ihm ins Gesicht, den Tränen nahe und doch wütend.

Aizens lächeln verschwand, er packte mich am Arm und zog mich ins Bett. Ich lag mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze, Aizen über mir gebeugt. Mit seinen Händen hielt er meine ein wenig zur Seite und sein Gesicht war meinen so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem spüren konnte. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Für deine Unhöflichkeit, wird es eine kleine Bestrafung geben, Mary.", flüsterte er triumphierend.

_Bestrafung…?_ Dieses Wort schallte in meinem Kopf und ich schloss angestrengt die Augen, in der Hoffnung die Bilder der Vergangenheit würden verschwinden.

Aizen sah mich mit gesunkenen Augenbrauen an. Dann hob er seine rechte Hand um mir durch das Haar zu streicheln. Langsam öffnete ich wieder meine Augen. Er beugte sich noch näher vor, sodass sich unsere Gesichter beinahe berührten. Mein Herz klopfte unaufhaltsam. Er kam immer näher, doch bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten zog er seinen Kopf zurück und ließ sich zur Seite fallen.

Neben mir lag nun ein erschöpfter Aizen Sousuke. Herrscher über Las Nochas und den Espada. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Nie hatte er Schwachpunkte gezeigt. Er war mir Fremd.

Vielleicht war mein Aufenthalt in Hueco Mundo ja doch nicht so schlecht wie vorher angenommen. Aber auch nur vielleicht.

Mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte ich mich auf die linke Seite sodass ich Aizen ansehen konnte. Dann fielen meine Augen zu und ich schlief ein.

************************************************

(Aizen)

Ich ging die langen Flure entlang und entfernte mich somit immer weiter von meinem Zimmer.

‚_Wie konnte das bloß passieren? Wie konnte ich mich so von ihrem angst gefülltem Gesicht beeinflussen lassen?_', fragte ich mich während ich mich auf dem Weg in den Thronsaal machte.

Dort angekommen sah ich Gin und Ulquiorra stehen.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte ich seltsam genervt.

Gin grinste (wie immer). „Da scheint jemand schlechte Laune zu haben. Was ist passiert? Nein lass mich raten. Mary-chan hat dich an gemeckert, dass sie es nicht leiden kann herumkommandiert zu werden?", fragte er mit einem plötzlich bösem Lächeln.

Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken wie sehr ich wissen wollte was er meinte. So fragte ich nur: „Weißt du etwas?"

„Ja… Als sie eben mir ihrer kleinen Freundin geredet hat schien diese, Mary-chan an etwas erinnern zu wollen. Scheinbar hatte es etwas mit dem Grund zu tun warum sie so rebellisch ist. Daraufhin war Mary-chan sichtlich erschrocken und weinte sogar. Erinnerungen meinte sie."

‚Erinnerungen…?", dachte ich neugierig.

„Na? Machst du dir jetzt sorgen?", fragte Gin vergnügt, doch ich wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Ulquiorra, was ist dein Anliegen?"

Ulquiorra hatte die Augen geschlossen, dann öffnete er sie wieder. „Es tut mir Leid, das ich euch meine wahre Kraft nicht gezeigt habe. Ich hielt es für unnötig. Ich werde jegliche Bestrafung akzeptieren, Aizen-sama." Er verbeugte sich.

„Deine Tat soll dir vergeben sein. Und was deine Bestrafung angeht, wirst du einige Zeit im Wald der Menos Grande verbringen. **(1)**

Ulquiorra wagte es nicht mir zu widersprechen. Gut so.

************************************************

(Jessica)

Wieder wurde ich in dieses seltsame weiße Zimmer (Gefängnis) gesperrt.

Es frustrierte mich. Ich konnte nichts tun um meiner besten Freundin zu helfen. Nichts! Immer beschützte sie mich. Es ging sogar soweit das niemand in der Schule oder anders wo wusste dass wir befreundet waren. Und das nur weil niemand sie mochte. Weil alle sie fürchteten. Mary wollte es so. Sie wollte dass alle sie hassten. Wieso? Die Antwort war leicht. Sie wollte nicht betrügt werden.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Ich muss hier raus.", sagte ich in die leere des Zimmers hinein.

Das einzige was den Raum erleuchtete war der große runde Mond der durch ein kleines Fenster hinein scheinte. Ich stand auf und stellte mich vor die Tür. Als ich die Türklinke hinunter zog bemerkte ich dass sie abgeschlossen war. Natürlich. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Allerdings fiel mir auf das dass Schloss ein sehr einfach zu knackendes war. Also zog ich eine meiner Haarspangen raus und steckte es ins Schlüsselloch. Ich drehte solange bis es _klag _machte. Dann versuchte ich erneut die Tür zu öffnen und es klappte! Freudig schlüpfte ich raus, nicht ohne mich vorher um zusehen, und ging die langen Flure entlang.

„Das war einfach.", sagte ich selbst lobend.

Ich beschloss nach Mary zu suchen, damit wir beide von hier verschwinden konnten.

‚_Sollte ich jeden Raum durchsuchen? Aber was wenn ich auf einen dieser… Monster traf? Was dann? Sie würden mich mit Sicherheit ohne zu zögern umbringen…_', dachte ich während ich um eine Abbiegung ging, hinein in einen Flur voller Türen.

Ich begann mit der rechten Tür. Langsam öffnete ich einen Spalt. Drinnen war nichts. Nur ein leerer Raum. Ab zum nächsten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Ebenfalls leer. Nächste: ein schlafender Arrancer. Schnell schloss ich die Tür bevor er mich bemerkte. So ging es immer weiter bis ich dann vor einer großen dunklen Tür stehen blieb. ‚Warum ist sie schwarz?', fragte ich mich. Als ich die Tür öffnete traf ich auf Dunkelheit. Der Raum war pechschwarz. Bis auf einer seltsam aussehenden Tür in mitten des Raumes. Sie war rund und irgendwie schwebte sie in der Luft.

‚_Sollte ich hineingehen?'_, fragte ich mich unsicher.

Die Antwort wurde mir vorweg genommen als hinter mir ein Schatten auftauchte.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte mich dieser Emo-Typ, wie ich ihn nenne.

Vollkommen erstarrt vor Angst bewegte ich mich nicht.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Frau.", drängte er ansah und ich einen seltsamen Druck auf meinen Schultern spürte.

Plötzlich schreite alles in mir weg zu laufen. Egal wohin, bloß weg von diesem Monster. Er war stärker, stärker als ich. Mary hatte es doch gesagt, nicht wahr? Von Instinkten geleitet lief ich auf die Tür zu und bevor Ulquiorra auch nur einen Muskel bewegen konnte, war ich fort, meine beste Freundin zurücklassend.

Es tut mir Leid, Mary.

Vergib mir.

************************************************

**Chapter 3…!**

**(1). Heißt dieser Wald unter dem Sand so?**

**Vorschau nächstes Kapitel:**

_(Soul Society)_

„_Wo bin… ich?", fragte ich laut als ich mich langsam erhob._

_Dabei bemerkend das ich einem Bett lag. Schnell blickte ich mich um und ließ dann einen erleichternden Seufzer von mir._

„_Ich bin nicht länger in Hueco Mundo. Aber wie bin ich dort weggekommen?"_

„_Das würden wir auch gerne wissen.", fragte eine Stimme zu meiner linken._

_Schnell sah ich auf. Dort stand ein alter Mann mit einem langem weißen Bart und einem Stock. Hinter ihm standen drei weitere Gestalten. Ein Mann mit einem Blumenumhang und ein Mann mit weißen langen Haaren, ebenso wir eine Frau mit schwarzen zusammengebundenen Haaren._

„_Also? Wer bist du?", fragte der alte Mann mit ernstem Blick._

**Also dannnn… REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Sie ist einsam?

(Mary)

Ich wurde durch ein klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Als ich hoch schreckte, bemerkte ich dass ich alleine war. Es klopfte ein zweites Mal.

„Herein.", rief ich schnell.

Starrk betrat den Raum, ein Serviertisch vor sich herschiebend.

„Ich habe dich wohl geweckt.", stellte er fest als er mich ansah und leicht rot wurde.

Mir fiel auf, dass mein Oberteil auf einer Seite runter hing. Schnell machte ich mich zurecht und saß mich an die Bettkante.

„Wa… was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte ich verlegen.

„Aizen-sama hat mir befohlen dir etwas zu essen zu bringen." Ich sah erst den Serviertisch, dann Starrk an. „Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass ich die Erlaubnis habe dich zum essen zu zwingen."

Ich nickte zur Antwort. „In Ordnung… aber ich möchte Jessica sehen."

„Tut mir Leid." Er wich meinem blick für einen kurzen Moment aus. Fragend sah ich ihn an und stand auf.

„Sie ist durch ein Garganta zur Soul Society geflüchtet.", fuhr er fort.

Etwas in mir zerbrach. ‚_Sie hat…'_, dachte ich geschockt. _‚Sie hat mich… betrogen!"_, weitere Stücke in mir zerbrachen. Ich sank meinen Kopf.

„Alles… in Ordnung?", fragte Starrk. Wenn es mir jetzt schlecht gehen würde, würde Aizen sehr wahrscheinlich ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen.

„Es geht schon.", nuschelte ich.

Nein… Jessica hat mich nicht betrogen… nein, das hatte sie nicht. Und selbst wenn, war es bereits zu spät. Ich wollte sie beschützen. Es war zu Spät… aber war es nicht gut!? Sie war jetzt sicher, sicher bei den Shinigamis. Ich musste einfach nur meinen Teil hier spielen. Und doch… war ich jetzt wieder ganz alleine….

Plötzlich merkte ich wie Starrk mit seiner Hand eine unbemerkte Träne aus meinem Gesicht wischte. Erschrocken versuchte ich sie mit meinem Handrücken weg zu wischen.

„Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte ich als ich mich gefangen hatte. „Ich bin schwach."

Mit diesen Worten ging ich zu dem Tablett und aß was mir serviert wurde.

*********************************************

(Starrk)

‚Nein… du bist nicht schwach. Du bist stark, und merkst es nicht einmal…', dachte ich als ich dem kleinen zerbrechlich aussehenden Mädchen beim essen zusah. ‚Ja… du bist stark. Denn du kannst in meiner Nähe überleben.'

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich. Dort wo sich mein Hollowloch befand, spürte ich etwas Warmes. _Was passiert mit mir?_

*********************************************

(Jessica)

_Soul Society (4th Squattier)_

„Wo bin… ich?", fragte ich laut als ich mich langsam erhob.

Dabei bemerkend das ich in einem Bett lag. Schnell blickte ich mich um und ließ dann einen erleichternden Seufzer von mir.

„Ich bin nicht länger in Hueco Mundo. Aber wie bin ich dort weggekommen?"

„Das würden wir auch gerne wissen.", fragte eine Stimme zu meiner linken.

Schnell sah ich auf. Dort stand ein alter Mann mit einem langem weißen Bart und einem Stock. Hinter ihm standen drei weitere Gestalten. Ein Mann mit einem Blumenumhang und ein Mann mit weißen langen Haaren, ebenso wie eine Frau mit schwarzen zusammengebundenen Haaren.

„Also? Wer bist du?", fragte der alte Mann mit ernstem Blick.

Ich antwortete nicht. Wo war ich, wenn nicht in Hueco Mundo? Und dann traf es mich. Mary!!! Schnell stand ich auf (großer Fehler) und fiel vor Erschöpfung nach vorne. Ukitake fing mich auf.

„Du solltest dich besser noch nicht anstrengen. Du bist sehr erschöpft.", sagte die Frau.

„Aber… ich muss… zurück.", sagte ich leise.

Der Mann mit dem Schnauzbart hob eine Augenbraue. „Und warum?"

„Mary… Mary ist noch da…" Jetzt konnte ich es nicht länger zurück halten. Ich musste weinen. „Ich… habe sie… ganz alleine gelassen."

„Beruhige dich.", sagte Unohana Retsu bestimmt. Ich setzte mich wieder aufs Bett.

„Was ist passiert? Wer seit ihr?", fragte ich als ich aufhörte zu weinen.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", sagte der alte Mann mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

Ich sah ihn an. Wer war er bloß gleich noch mal? Ich hätte bei Marys Erzählungen besser aufpassen sollen….

„Ich bin Unohana. Das sind Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui und Yamamoto-sotaicho. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte die Frau.

Ich lächelte erleichtert. „Ich bin Jessica. Freut mich ebenfalls." Dann hörte ich auf zu lächeln und sah traurig zu Boden. „Wenn ihr mir sagt wie ich hier her gekommen bin, werde ich euch jede Frage beantworte, die ihr mir stellt."

„Unsere Hollowsensoren spürten ein Garganta innerhalb der Soul Society auf. Als wir dort ankamen, kamst du durch das Tor gelaufen und brachst unmittelbar zusammen.", sagte Shunsui.

„Ah… ich verstehe.", antwortete ich leise.

„Also. Beantworte mir die Frage: Kennst du einen gewissen Aizen Sousuke?", fragte Yamamoto-sotaicho. Die Luft war angespannt.

Ich nickte. „Er ist ziemlich arrogant.", gab ich von mir. Die Stimmung besserte sich wieder. „Ich mag ihn nicht. Er hatte mich in einen Raum gesperrt." Ich wollte nicht erwähnen dass Mary ein ‚Mitglied' von ihnen war. Ich dachte es wäre nicht gut. Wer weiß wer diese Leute waren.

„Was will er von dir und deiner Freundin?", fragte Ukitake.

„Weiß nicht…. Wir sind bloß aus versehen in Hueco Mundo gelandet. Und in dieser großen Wüste sind wir dann diesem… _Ding_ über den Weg gelaufen. Er hat uns dann zu Aizen gebracht.", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Ding?", fragte Unohana. „Meinst du vielleicht ein Hollow?"

„Ja… denke schon. Obwohl er Menschlich aussah, machte er mir Angst."

„Dann war das bestimmt ein Arrancar.", sagte Shunsui.

„Mary meinte wir sollten uns besser nicht mit ihm anlegen. Sie sagte er sei sehr stark und gefährlich.", entgegnete ich.

„Und woher wusste deine Freundin das?", fragte Ukitake plötzlich angespannt.

„Sie weiß es einfach.", war alles was ich dazu sagen wollte. Schließlich konnte ich wohl kaum sagen das sie, dass aus einer Anime Serie weiß.

„Du scheinst uns was zu verschweigen, Kind.", sagte Yamamoto-sotaicho.

„Natürlich.", entgegnete ich offensichtlich.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Ich drehte meinen Kopf von ihnen Weg und sah aus dem Fenster zu meiner Rechten. Draußen sah ich viele Menschen in schwarzen Hakama **(A/N: heißt das so?)** und mit Schwertern herumlaufen.

_Soul Society?_

*********************************************

(Aizen)

_Hueco Mundo_

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Keine Veränderungen, Aizen-sama.", antwortete Starrk.

„Ich verstehe. Sie redet also immer noch nicht." Ich seufzte.

Gleich nachdem Mary ihre Mahlzeit hatte weigerte sie ich mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Nicht mal mit mir. Sie saß bloß am Schreibtisch und malte seltsame Bilder. Auf einem war ein kleines Mädchen, Blut überströmt, in einer Ecke sitzend. Auf einem anderen wiederum eine Große Stadt. Das gleiche Mädchen auf einer Straße stehend mit großen Schatten um ihr. Solche Bilder malte sie bereits seit zwei Tagen.

„Dann zwingen wir sie eben!", warf Nnoitra ein.

„Ich könnte ja etwas an ihrem Gehirn herum basteln.", sagte Szayel sichtlich vergnügt.

„Ich denke nicht dass das angebracht wäre.", entgegnete Ulquiorra mit geschlossenen Augen. (Kam vor einiger Zeit wieder aus dem Wald.)

„Was kann das Mädchen schon machen? Das letztens war doch bloß Zufall. Sie ist schwach.", sagte Grimmjow breit grinsend.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Es blieb unbemerkt. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu meiner rechten aufgeschlagen und Mary trat ein. Ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos.

*********************************************

(Mary)

Alle sahen mich an. Doch ich ignorierte sie.

„Ich brauche mehr Farbe.", sagte ich an Aizen gewandt.

„Oh… du redest ja wieder.", entgegnete dieser. „Was hatte dein Schweigen veranlasst?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Nichts weiter."

Aizen hob eine Augenbraue. „Und diese Bilder?"

Alle anderen im Raum waren Vergessen. Die Espada, Gin und Tousen sahen uns an und lauschten.

Ich wich kurz Aizens Blick aus. „Erinnerungen." Dann sah ich ihn wieder an. „Wenn du willst dass ich dir die Zukunft sage, dann will ich mehr Farbe. Außerdem möchte ich, egal wie, erfahren, was mit Jessica passiert ist und wie es ihr geht."

„Was meinst du mit, Zukunft sagen?", fragte Szayel interessiert.

Ich ignorierte ihn. „Und noch was!" Ich zeigte mit meinem Finger auf Aizen. „Das Essen schmeckt furchtbar!"

Und schon war ich zur Tür hinaus. Den einzigen Weg den ich entlang gehen konnte war der Weg zu meinem/Aizens Zimmer. Die anderen Wege waren mit, wahrscheinlich Kido, versperrt.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und schlief kurzer Hand ein.

*********************************************

(Starrk)

Als Mary den Raum verließ nannte Aizen das Treffen plötzlich für beendet. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch betrat ich mein Zimmer.

„STARRK!", rief Lilinette, die mir entgegen sprang.

Ich wich ihr aus und legte mich erschöpft in mein Schlafkissen.

„Das war aber ein kurzes Treffen.", stellte Lilinette fest.

„Das Menschen Mädchen, Mary, tauchte mittendrin auf.", erklärte ich.

Es war still. Langsam öffnete ich meine geschlossenen Augen und fand eine traurig aussehende Lilinette neben mir knien. „Was ist?"

„Glaubst du nicht auch… dass sie einsam ist?"

„Was?"

„Na ja… sie… sieht immer so traurig aus wenn ich sie sehe."

„Wieso sollte sie einsam sein?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Es gibt zwei Arten von Einsamkeit, Starrk. Eine, wäre die unsere. Die andere ist ihre."

Langsam begriff ich.

„Wir wollen nicht einsam sein und würden dafür auch alles tun. Aber sie… setzt eine Maske auf und hält andere von sich fern. Sie ist einsam. Sehr sogar."

„Da es für sie kein zurück gibt.", beendete ich ihren Gedanken.

„Ja." Lilinette nickte.

*********************************************

**Chapter 4!!! ******

**Oh man…. Hab diese und nächste Woche Praktikum… deswegen dauert es wohl auch mit dem nächsten… und jetzt mal ehrlich!? Wem gefällt die Geschichte?! Antwortet!!!**

**Vorschau nächstes Kapitel:**

„_Du hättest dich nicht mit uns anlegen sollen. Mensch.", sagte eine boshafte Stimme. _

_Schnell drehte ich mich um. Die Gestalt hielt seine Hand hoch und ein Schwarzes Cero formte sich vor meinem Gesicht. _

‚_Scheiße!', dachte ich während das schwarze Licht immer Näher kam. _

„_Das war's. Mary-Mädchen."_

_Geschockt und unmöglich mich zu bewegen sah ich meinem Gegner in die Augen._

_Große schwarz goldene Augen._

_Ein Vasto Lorde._

**Im nächsten kommt mehr Action! Versprochen.**

**Und noch was! REVIEW!!!!!!!! …bitte?**


End file.
